Disapointment
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Report Cards come out and Davis isn't surprised about his grades. But he thinks he's a total failure to his family. So his big brother Chase tries to show him otherwise. (Last one before Chapter upload of Lab Rats Movie)


_**(This is my 3rd bonding one-shot. I know its getting old seeing these but I want these to be done while I work on Lab Rats Movie. So anyways this is Davis and Chase sibling bonding. So enjoy. Oh and I promise I will update Lab Rats Movie, I think it will be up by Friday the latest. Anyways here it is enjoy. Oh and this still takes place in season 1)**_

**-Disapointment-**

-Davis's P.O.V-

Today was report card day and I just got my Report card.(AN: Its been a while since i've been in 3rd grade so im just putting in 4 classes.)** Math-53, Reading-64, Science-63, Social Studies-57. **Oh boy im gonna be grounded forever when dad see's this. "Hey Davis what did you get on your report card?" I turned around and saw my friend Josh. "Uhhh sure" I handed it over to him. "Dude you're gonna be grounded forever when your dad looks at this!" I rolled my eyes "I know, I just said that." Just then the school bully came around. "Hey losers what did you make on your report cards..NEGATIVES!" Curtis said with an evil laugh which I didn't focus on that i focused on the whole black-eye thing..Thank You Adam. "No. And honestly im surprised you know about negative numbers." He glared at me. "Oh really let me see!" He snatched my report card out of my hands. "HA! wow how do you make that low of grades" By then everybody in the hall was staring at me. "Seriously man, Your dad's like a genius. You sure you weren't drop off at his door or something?!" I was fighting back the urge to cry "AW is baby Davenport gonna cry!?." By then I snatched my report card out of his hands and walked out of the school and went home.

-Chase's P.O.V-

I was helping work on his invention the neuro-scrambler..Why am I getting a bad feeling about this thing. Just then Davis walked in.

"Hey Davis" said while working on the invention

"Hey Dad I got my report card today" He said while handing it to him.

"Mhmm" He looked over it when his eyes went extremely wide and filled with anger

"YOU FAILED ALL YOUR CLASSES!" Im guessing thats why. "Y-yeah" Davis looked like he was about to start crying..wait why would he do that he knows overreacts alot. "Davis Davenport how do you fail all your classes mister?!" Davis just stood there in silence. "Ok you know what go to room. For now your grounded, no anything..UNDERSTOOD!" Davis just shrunk back and "Y-yes sir" he mumbled. he walked off to his room. I figured if he was grounded I might as well help tutor him or something. " don't you think you were a little hard on him.?" He looked at me like I was the dumbest person on earth..Hmm now I know how Adam feels. "No I was not. He failed all his classes. He's a Davenport he shouldn't fail his classes." "Well Adam fails his" I countered He glared at me "Davis was suppose to be the perfect combination of you three." Just then I had enough of him. He wasn't willing to understand the fact that his son wasn't like him. I left without saying a word.

As I walked up to Davis's door I heard soft crying. "Hey Davis, You alright in there?" The crying stopped and he opened the door "Yeah im fine" Did he think I was really buying that?

"Look Davis why did you fail your classes?" he was silent for a minute

"Because im too dumb to be in this family!"

I was shocked at this. Why would he think that. He walked past me and sat down on the couch in the living room. I sat down next to him.

"Davis why on earth would you think that?" He started crying again.

"Because it's true. I made lower grades then Adam." I was silent. I didn't know what to say. "And I fail at just about anything Dad wants me to do. Im just a disapointment to him and to pretty much everybody else in this family." Ok now that wasn't true...well maybe to but not to any of us. "Davis you know thats not true" "Yes it is..If I wasn't a disapointment then why doesn't Dad train my bionics or send me on missions?" And now im back to not knowing what to do. Shouldn't there be a book on how to handle this. Just then walked in.

"Davis what are you doing? You should be upstairs in your room." Davis just looked even more nervous than before so i decided to do the talking.

"Mr Davenport maybe if you ju-"

"Chase this is none of your concern now go down to the lab."

Ok this kind of is my concern he was making Davis feel like a total disapontment and he never bothered to acknowledge it.

"No." I said firmly.

"Excuse me?" He said while crossing his arms.

" maybe you should try to listen Davis and why he made the grades he did." He was just glaring at me now "Chase I told you to go down to the lab and Davis made those grades because he just can't handle it." I was furious at him now. He's saying all these things about Davis while he's right there.

"No. Maybe you can't handle the fact that your son isn't who or what you wanted him to be." His look turned from anger to confusion.

"Now don't you think that maybe you could've asked Davis how he was doing in school and set him up with a tutor?" I asked, hopefully he'll get the message.

"Davis is all this true?" Davenport asked

We both looked over and he was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

" I dont know?".

"Chase whats really going on with him?" He asked.

"He thinks he's a disapointment to you and everybody." He has a look of sadness on his face.

"Really?" he asked. He looked genuinely shocked

"Yeah and he thinks that you just don't care because he didn't turn out how you wanted him to." After that I walked upstairs to his room.

-Davis's P.O.V-

I couldn't take it. I knew my own Dad didn't care because im not who he wants me to be but when he basically said that right in front of me it was a huge blow.

After a few minutes of sulking Chase barged in..Doesn't he know how to knock? "Davis im really sorry you had to hear all that." I wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah me too." He sat down next to me.

"Davis you need to know that your not a dis-" I cut him off

"YES I AM CHASE I'VE ACCEPTED IT!"

He had a look of hurt on his face. "Im sorry I didn't really mean to yell"

"Its ok buddy, and what I was going to say was you're not a disapointment to me,Adam,Bree,Leo, and Tasha." I could tell he was trying to comfort me. "How? Im nothing like any of you." He laughed a little..how is this funny?

"Davis im glad you're nothing like any of us, I couldn't deal with 2 Adams..and the house couldn't deal with 2 Leo's." I started laughing. That is true.

"Maybe your right." he pulled me into side hug. "Davis you're never gonna be a disapointment to anyone. Your you and frankly I wouldn't have my little brother any other way." I hugged him back "Thanks Chase." I sat back down along with Chase he wiped the rest of my tears off. "Of course. Now if you ever feel like your unwanted or like a failure come see me because i hate seeing you like this." I smiled "I will I promise." After that he left the room. Wow I never knew that Chase of all people could pull me out of my _funk_ i guess you could call it. But I'm glad i have a big brother I feel comfortable confiding in.

-Chase's P.O.V-

Im glad I was able to make Davis feel better. I really did hate seeing him like that I mean imagine watching your little brother feel worthless and you could help him with that. I was in the lab again when I ran into . "Hey " he looked up from his work. "Hey Chase I need to ask you soemthing" "What?" He looked really serious. "How come Davis is able to talk to you and the others?" He sounded kind of worried. "Maybe because when he was little you were working all the time and never there, but we were." He looked kind of hurt. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. "Oh I never thought of that." He said. "Yeah but he knows he can't be a disapointment to us now." "Hmm well Chase thank you for being there for him. You know your an amazing big brother" I smiled at that. Am I really that good?

-Davenports P.O.V-

I can't believe this my son felt unwanted and I never noticed. Now I just to know one more thing. How do I become a better father?

_**(There's that story. It's pretty obvious what's coming next. Anyways enjoy.)**_


End file.
